Shadow of the Black Elf
by Ms Boku
Summary: Sportacus is summoned home. While in a reunion with his family, Sportacus gets important news and there will be an unexpected turn of events as his destiny awaits.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note-All my stories are linked with one another leading up to this story. For any refrences check out Lightning Strikes, Love is in the Air, Wedding day. And Sunshine, lollipops and sleepwalkers. Please review. Thanks for reading. PS I accidentally deleted the original chapter so I apologize if it's choppy.

* * *

><p>"Robbie Rotten, villain of LazyTown, master of disguise, gone soft? Pah! I will not be plagued by goodie goodie thoughts. Helping Sportanerd!" He talked aloud while looking for an old invention in a huge box he pulled out of a store room. "What is happening in this town? What is happening to me? No! I plead temporary insanity."<p>

He reached in the box but his invention was just out of reach. He stretched as far as he could, then fell in.

"Ouch!" He found it difficult to sit up. He was in a tangled mess, grunting and growling, trying to at least stand. Then he spotted it. "Ah ha!" He bent down and picked up what he was looking for. "Hello my purple ball of fluff!" He sat on the side of the box and swung his legs over falling to the ground. He sprang back up and over to his work table. "Now, we need to make a few minor adjustments. You were too much troub-" he stopped and laughed. "Oh no! I'm not going to say the 'T' word." You have to make a good impression. He took out a circuit board and went to work.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since they found out that Elena was linked to the Woodland Warriors game. Pixel was spending his time trying to find out why she was and to see if he could stop it. Or not ever play the game again.<p>

Sportacus was called back home for an urgent matter.

Stephanie told Elena they were ok. She knew Elena would never ever hurt her. But Elena still felt guilty even though it wasn't her fault. She stayed inside after Sportacus left.

Trixie, Stephanie and Stingy were in the park at a picnic table doing homework. Trixie was impatiently tapping her pen against her book. Stephanie and Stingy curiously side glanced her. Then she got up and paced.

"Trixie, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. What are you doing? You're disturbing MY study time."

"It's too quiet!"

Stephanie raised her head. "Well, since Sportacus left, it has been kind of dull."

"It's not just that." Trixie put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"Trixie, can we board your train of thought so we can finish our homework?"

"I'll be right back." And she marched over to Elena's house. She walked up to the door and knocked hard. Elena opened the door. "We need to talk!" And she walked past her and into the living room.

Elena stood there. "Come in." She closed the door and sat on her sofa. "What's wrong?"

"You!"

"What? What did I do?"

"Well, you've shut yourself inside since Sportacus left, you haven't said boo to anyone, you haven't sung, danced or twirled anywhere! LazyTown should always be happy and you're not! You have to stop feeling guilty! So, buck up, lady! You're a Lazy Towner now. So, act like one!"

Elena sat there surprised at Trixie's words. She thought about what she said. "But what if it happens again? I don't think I could live with myself."

"Look, Pixel is not going to play the game again, right?" Elena nodded. "And You know it wasn't you, right?" She nodded again. "Would you ever try to kill anyone here?"

"No! Of course not!"

"And why not?"

"Because-" She gave Trixie a look as she realized something. "Because, you're all my friends."

"Well, there you go. Now, I want you to think of something happy, put a smile on your face, get up and go outside and be happy with our friends!" She stood up and pointed to the door. "Go! Now!"

"Ok, ok." Elena got up and opened the door and stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking of something happy." She was inside too long. Trixie was right. She felt the sunshine on her face. She thought about Sportacus and everyone in LazyTown.

She bent down and hugged Trixie. "If I do anything stupid, will you promise to tell me?"

"Bet on it! Now, go do something happy!"

With that she smiled and took a walk in the park. Trixie kept bumping her in the direction of the picnic table. Elena took the hint and headed over. She sat down at the table. In the back of her mind she was still nervous that something might happen but she couldn't live in fear.

She still could feel the pain of when she hurt Sportacus. She remembered sitting with him I the forest after she calmed down before they made love.

He looked in her eyes and spoke gently. "It's going to take little bit of time to get past this but, you have to remember, everyone here is your friend. We will all help you. You will heal, I promise you." He kissed her and she could feel the love that came from him. The love that she felt for him. She looked in his eyes and she knew everything would be alright.

But now, it was time to start the healing process.

"Hi Laney!" She said in a cheery voice.

"Hi. So, what are you guys doing?"

"Homework. LazyTown history." Stingy answered.

"Hey! Why we have Laney quiz us?" Trixie chimed in.

"Yeah! We can make it a game!" Stephanie pulled out some index cards and wrote down active movements corresponding with the questions. And the afternoon was filled with fun, games and learning.

* * *

><p>Sportacus was almost home. A small island off the North Sea, flourishing with vegetation. He could see many fruit trees he often visited. He especially loved the fruit here and couldn't wait to sink his teeth into a delicious pear. He loved the fruits in LazyTown but there was something about the way his people grew theirs that made it a step above all others. Maybe it was the island itself but, one thing was for sure. It was home.<p>

He stopped his airship and hopped out of his seat. "Platform down." Then he jumped down to ground.

The smell of the grass beneath his feet brought back so many memories of his childhood. Running barefoot in the grass, rolling down the grassy hills with his sister, swimming with his friends and father.

And at the end of the day, looking forward to mothers wonderful cooking.

He started flipping and doing handsprings in the grass. He stopped after a few minuets of taking in the scenery and the scents. He smiled, then headed towards his house.

"Sportacus?!"

A familiar voice called. He spun around. "Mother!" She came from around the corner. He scooped her up and gave her a hug.

"Oh my dear son! You look wonderful!" She pulled him in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes were tearing up with joy.

"Mother, don't start crying. You'll get me started. Where is father and Leanna!?"

"They'll be along soon. I'm sure you're going to get a lot of visitors. That airship of yours is quite the attention getter." She laughed.

"Well, the only thing I couldn't do was fly so..." He smiled.

"You found a way."

"That's because there is always a way."

"Come! Let's go inside. We need to catch up."

As soon as the door opened and he entered, his nose picked up another of his favorite scents. "Oh, that's not-"

"Yes it is. Your favorite. Pumpkin squash soup."

"I've missed that." He said as he went over to the pot and sniffed. "Mmm. Is it ready?" He asked with a bit of giddiness of a child.

"Not yet. But very soon. Now, why don't we catch up a bit?"

Her hair, long auburn curls that ran half way down her back, settled from the gentle breeze as they entered his old home. Her gown, a light green that draped from her neck, with a gold trimming around her waist. She always smelled like a spring day when everything was in bloom. Her blue eyes, always hopeful and glistening. His father always said he had her eyes and joked his nose came from him.

His mother led him to the family room. They sat down. "My son, my beautiful son." She looked at his face. "You look so happy."

"I am! I'm the happiest I've ever been!" He looked at his mothers face. There was something bothering her. "Mother, what's wrong? You look worried."

"It's nothing that can't wait. So, how is LazyTown?"

"It's great! It keeps me busy and there is never a dull moment. And the kids are wonderful."

"How's that Robbie Rotten you've written about?"

"He's really not that bad. But he keeps me busy too. I think he's warming up to me." He chuckled. "And Elena. She's beautiful and wonderful, energetic, thoughtful. And.."

"Elena?"

"Yes. I wrote to you about her."

His mother looked in his eyes. "My son." She placed her hand on his face. "You're in love! You didn't mention that in your last letter. In fact, the only thing you mentioned was a new person in LazyTown."

He heard footsteps and his sister entered the room. "Can somebody move that airship? It's blocking the sun."

"Leanna!" He got up flipped over to her, picked her up and spun her around laughing.

"If you get any more muscles you're going to run out body!"

"I always stay fit!" He flexed his arm with a smile.

"So, Briella was asking about you. She wants to see you."

"I think she may be too late. Your brother is in love. So, sit and tell us about her."

He sat down. "You're going to have to keep an open mind and listen to the whole story."

They looked concerned but listened to his story. He told them everything, minus the intimate episodes, but enough to convey the love they had for each other. When he was finished, he waited.

"Sportacus, she's...from a computer?"

"Well, yes, but-"

His sister moved next to him. "But, she's not real. She's from a game. How can you love her?"

Sportacus stayed calm. "She's as real as you or I."

"But, she was made, not born."

"Mother, she is real. She bleeds. She has blood running through her veins."

His mother looked shocked. "She what?"

"She has blood in her veins. Why?"

His father stood in the archway behind him and listened to the story. "There's my boy!" Sportacus jumped up and gave his father a big hug. "Watch that nose, boy. It could get you in trouble." He laughed.

"Its not my nose, It's yours, remember? How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to hear the tale of the woman who stole your heart. It's good to see you. My son, there is someone you need to talk to."

"What's going on?" He looked at his parents faces and they were very concerned. His sister was just as confused as he was.

"íþróttaálfurinn." An elderly voice came from behind them.

"Elder Matrik." His father bowed. An old Elven male, dark blue robes stood, balancing on a long staff with a very light blue crystal on the top.

Sportacus and the rest of the family stood up and bowed.

"Please, sit." The elder entered. "I must say, íþróttaálfurinn, you have turned out to be an exceptional guardian." He walked over to him and waved his hand in front of his face. "Your aura shines bright and true, as it always has but there is something else. There is a touch of something new. It seems your crystal has put you on the path of destiny."

"Destiny? I don't understand."

"You will. íþróttaálfurinn, it's time you were told about the shadow of the black elf."


	2. Chapter 2 Things arent what they seem

It was getting late in LazyTown. The kids went to Elena's house where she made them dinner and tried out some new recipes from Pablo's cook book and a sports candy pizza for desert. It was a watermelon, sliced in triangles, garnished with kiwi, strawberries and other various fruit.

"Wow! This was great Laney!" Stephanie took another bite of her desert.

"Chef Pablo said he'd like me to make more to put in his book. He's going to make a special desert section."

"That's awesome!" Trixie noticed that there was still a little awkwardness between Elena and Stephanie. "Well, it's been great but we gotta go and we know you and Pinky have something to discuss." She grabbed Stingy by his collar and aimed him at the door.

"What?"

"Say goodbye Stingy!"

"Goodbye Stingy!" Was the last thing they heard before the door closed.

"She has a way of making a point." Stephanie said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Yes, she does, doesn't she?"

"Look, I really don't want you to be uncomfortable about what happened. I trust you. I wish you could see that."

"I do. But, it's not you, its me. There were other things that happened that I won't get into but, well, I wanted to give you something special." She handed her a box.

"Laney. You didn't have to do that." She opened the box and inside there was a smooth shiny black crystal. She looked at it. "What is it?"

"It's some kind of quartz, I think. I had it made into a necklace." I know it's not your color but, it has a kind of elegance about it." Stephanie stared at it. Her head tilted to the side. "Isn't it beautiful!" Elena's words were soft and inviting. "If you look at the center, you can see the universe and all the stars. You can even see your soul."

Her words were hypnotic. "I can..."

"Take it. It's yours." She reached in the box and picked up the stone. As soon as she did she was paralyzed. "Lovely." Elena took the necklace and placed it around Stephanie's neck. "Now, you'll remain safe and sound until I need you." Elena waved her arm and Stephanie disappeared.

"I have work to do. I'll get the crystal, I'll get rid of Sportacus and I'll get rid of all those elves for what they did to me.

She waved her hand again and an opening appeared, she stepped through it and vanished.

* * *

><p>Robbie, smiling at his accomplishment, placed the circuit board back in its casing. "Now my little poochie, let's see what you've got." He flipped the switch and it came to life. As soon as it did, it started growling. "What?" It moved closer to him and looked around with a low grumble. "Hm. Maybe I made a mistake somewhere." He turned him off.<p>

"I think he just doesn't like strangers."

Robbie spun around and in his lair, Elena came out from behind his work area. She wore a strapless purple dress with draped slits on either side of her waist. His jaw dropped as she walked closer. His mouth and nose nervously twitched. He stammered for words. "Uh, well, heh heh. Um, tha- that's a new um look for you. Is-isn't it?"

"Well, let's say I've decided to dress up for you."

"Fffor me? Bbut I thought you, um, liked-" She walked up to him making him back up until he went up against his other work bench. "ssporta something."

"I've had a change of heart." She ran her finger across his face. "I really love all the time you spend with me. In fact, I missed you today." She made a baby face. "I want to do something."

"D-do?"

"All I want to do is," she moved face to face with him. "kiss-your-lips." She leaned in and kissed a shaking Robbie Rotten. She slowly pulled back as he sunk to the floor with a goofy grin. While he was on the floor, she sauntered around picking up small odds and ends, casually looking at them. She made a face looking at the dolls. She continued walking around, just looking.

Robbie shook his head as he pulled himself up. He stared at her. She walked back over to him. "So sweetie, I know what you really want and I want to help you get it."

"Help me? Help me do what?" Shaking off the effects of her kiss.

She walked around him and as she did she ran her hand across his shoulders. "Help you get rid of Sportacus. Forever." That word seemed to echo in his mind.

He straightened up. "You want to help me get rid of Sportacus?" He cocked his head to the side suspiciously. "Why?"

She walked back in front of him and took his hands, placing them on her hips. "Because he will interfere with our relationship, once he finds out." Her arms stretched around his neck. "I know all the trouble you went through at the wedding and I think it's wonderful you'd do that for me.

"You're pulling my leg, right?"

"If I were pulling your leg, would I do this?" She pulled him in and placed a full blown kiss on his lips, moving her tongue around his mouth. "Mmm. Whipped cream. I know what we can do with that? Can you do me one favor?"

"Anything." He said, lovesick, as she kissed his neck.

"As a symbol of our relationship, can you wear this ring I made for you?" She kissed his ear and he complied. She put the ring in his hand and he placed it on his finger.

"How do we get rid of Sporta- whoever?" His brain was mush.

"He'll arrive back here to find a very different LazyTown. All you have to do is tell him Stephanie is in danger and lead him into the forest. I'll take care of the rest. And, if you help me get the kids out of the way, then it can be just you and me. Peace and quiet in LazyTown at last." She quoted his words.

As she ran her hand down his side then moved it around to his front. He realized something and jumped back to his senses. "You're not Laney." He moved away keeping her at more than arms length. "She would never betray the kids or Sportanerd. And she would never use me to do it!" Not to mention the fact that he programmed his robodog to like Laney and the fact that he growled at her gave way there was something amiss.

She took a deep sigh. "Fine. I was board anyway." She walked over and sat in Robbie's chair swinging her legs over the sides. "I hate this hair." She shook her head and the blond disappeared replaced by her original white, along with her eyes. Her skin slowly turned black, revealing her true form. "So, how are we going to get rid of Sportacus?"

Robbie was quiet. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't like Sportacus but he was used to him. And it was _his_ job to get rid of him. Not hers. And he was not going to work with someone who has taken over Elena's body. "No! I'm not working with you!" He growled.

"Oh come on! You want him gone and so do I! Let's team up. Then you can have Laney all to yourself."

"I said no!" He went to pull off the ring and got a jolt of pain. He looked incredulously at the elf before him.

"Because you accepted the ring freely, I can control you. If you tell Sportacus anything, it can kill you. You have to do what I say, or die."

He didn't want to die and he wanted to save Elena, and he knew the only way to do that was to warn Sportacus, but how? "Who are you?!"

"They call me, Svarta álfur."


	3. Chapter 3 A Dark Tale

"The black elf? What do you mean?"

Elder Matrik sat down across from Sportacus. He took a deep breath. "This is something that is only known with a handful of our people. There is a prophesy that states 'One guardian among our people shall be the one to destroy the black elf who walks in the shadow world. A guardian who holds the crystal of innocence."

Sportacus looked at his chest. "But that's my crystal." He was worried. He couldn't destroy anyone. He was a protector. He saves people. He doesn't kill them.

"There's more. Under no circumstances must you surrender your crystal. If the black elf gets your crystal, it will have the ability to destroy us. It would plague the entire world. The world would become the shadow realm. It seeks to destroy us. Our crystals hold much more power than you yet realize. And the damage it can cause in the wrong hands, it would be devastating."

"But why me? Why was I chosen?"

"It was not known who the chosen until events came to pass that the black elf was released. It falls on your watch."

Sportacus had a feeling they were telling him the story in a different relevance. "There are other elves with crystals. Why me?"

His father looked down and back at Sportacus. "My son, it was our ancestor who sent the black elf to the nether realm to forever walk in shadows."

"What? Our ancestor? Wait. What did this elf do to earn such a punishment?"

The elder looked grim. "It is pure evil. It means to destroy. It has walked in shadows waiting for a way to get out. And it seems it has found a path."

"How? Why? What does it want?" Sportacus was becoming impatient. He knew he wasn't being told everything.

"As you know, not every elf is bestowed a crystal. But the ones that do, it means that crystal is meant for them. Its not just a device for detecting danger. It's a part of them. Yours is a part of you and it's a part of you for a reason. It has more power that you have yet to discover."

"It has done some things. I- it protected myself and Elena and I think it gave her life. Tell me what you're not telling me."

"If your crystal brought Elena to life then the crystal is also a part of her, which is very bad. It's going to come after you. It wants you and your crystal and revenge on our family for what happened." His father said holding his worried wife's hand.

The elder spoke again. " This will come to pass and you must be prepared."

"Something still does not make sense. Why? What is the reason? What did it do? What has it done?"

"It almost destroyed us." His mother whispered.

"Tell me, now."

"It is the shadow of innocence. It can't harm any human under its own power..."

A picture was being painted and Sportacus was now beginning to see it. He was still not being told something. "Tell me what you are not telling me."

"You have to destroy it." The elder spoke.

"He can't do that!" His sister stood up. "It will destroy him. He can't kill! There has to be another way!"

Sportacus knew she was right. To kill someone...Elena hurt him and she was devastated. If he had to kill someone, he would never be the same. It would destroy him. "The vessel, it's Elena. That's why she was having nightmares. How did it almost destroy us?"

"The children. It annihilated them. We saved a small handful. That's when your great, great, great, grandfather stepped in. He found a way to trap it using his crystal."

"How do you know all this? If the crystal was meant for me, then how can it use it?"

"You have to hand it over freely to another elf for possession to change."

"How was it trapped?"

"Your great great great grandfather used his crystal and created the shadow realm and tricked the black elf into it. He died getting us what information he did." The elder bowed his head.

"But why? Why did this elf do what it did?

"Does evil need a reason?"

Sportacus was beginning to think they didn't have an answer as to what initiated what happened. "I've heard enough." He stood up. "I have to go!" He headed to the door.

"Íþróttaálfurinn, wait!" The elder walked over to him. "If the elf already has Elena-"

"Do not finish that sentence." He turned and left. He ran as fast a he could, got back in his airship and headed back to LazyTown. Everyone in LazyTown was in danger. If he were to lose any of them...

He started to think how it got here in this time. He knew somehow it was linked with Elena. The only conclusion he came to was when lightning struck Pixels dish that brought Elena here in the first place. It must've opened a door for it to pass through. He hated knowing that he would be the one to destroy someone. How could he?

He got up and loaded his backpack with as much sports candy as he could. He had a feeling he might need it. LazyTown was in visual range, only it was dark. There were not only dark clouds but the entire landscape was devoid of any color.

Was he already too late?


	4. Chapter 4 Pain and Loss

Mr. Rotten, I'm about to do some serious damage to LazyTown and you have a job to do. And if you don't believe me, just look close at that ring on your finger."

He gave her a strange look then looked at the ring. "Just keep looking at it. You'll see a LazyTown like you've always wanted." He became entranced. Her voice was in his head. "Now all you do is what I tell you..."

* * *

><p>As Sportacus got closer there was unusual turbulence that rocked the ship so hard he almost lost control. Once he steadied it, he looked at the place that he called home and it was like he'd been gone for years. Left to ruin. Beyond ruin. Could that elf have done this? He had to find the kids.<p>

Night had fallen. Sportacus stopped the airship before the boarders of LazyTown. He felt it better to keep it at a safe distance. He could always summon it with the tracker on his armband, if needed.

He jumped out landing on the path to the beach. As he ran, the town was more and more desolate. Fallen trees, cobwebs, darkness, everything aged, damaged and deteriorating. His mind was racing. Was this the shadow realm he was told about?

There was devastation everywhere. He ran to the mayors house.

"Mayor! Bessie! Stephanie!" He burst through the door. It was dark. The only light was coming from what little moon there was through the clouds. The inside was in a shambles. "Stephanie!"

He was about to leave when there was a rattling of something in the hall leading to the bedrooms. He slowly approached the entrance to the hall. "Mayor?" He said quietly.

He put a foot forward and peeked around the corner. The hall was just as wrecked as the living room.

He heard something from the closet fall. He turned quickly. He walked closer and as quietly as he could. He put his hand on the knob and quickly opened the door. He looked down to find a blood soaked Mayor Meanswell slumped in the closet.

He was aghast. "Mayor!" He knelt down. He didn't know what do to. The blood was all over his chest. The mayor weakly opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"Sportacus. Elena took Stephanie. Where were you?" He was very weak.

The mayors bloody hand grabbed his vest. "Why weren't here for us?"

Sportacus was taken aback. But he was right. He wasn't here. But how could he have known? "Elena took Stephanie and the others?"

"Yes. Find Stephanie. Find the children." His hand fell and he became lifeless. "Mayor? Mayor!" Sportacus was horrified and he fell backwards on the floor. His eyes were filled with tears. Was this his fault? He stood up and ran out of the house. He was filled with pain. What had this elf done? Why?

He wiped his eyes and he was determined to find the children. He ran to Ziggy's house jumping over any damage in his path. He opened the door and called out. "Ziggy?" He went in and looked around. Torn bed sheets and furniture strewn about. He saw blood on the floor. "No." He whispered. He ran out. He'd searched the rest of the houses and they were all in the same state.

He ran to Lazy Square and fell to his knees. All his friends. Gone. And what of Elena? Was it coming to pass that he would have to kill? And kill her? This was already becoming more than he could handle. He bowed his head as tears welled up. After a few moments he lifted his head. No. He couldn't give up. There was no proof they were dead. Only taken.

He had to know more about what was going on. Robbie was always watching what was happening in LazyTown. He ran to Robbie's lair. If he was alright, maybe he could help him find the children.

He got to Robbie's lair and opened the hatch. Without hesitation he jumped down. He looked around and saw broken tubes with shredded costumes. His orange chair was in pieces and the work benches were destroyed. "Robbie?" He waited. "Robbie please!" He had to be somewhere.

A moaning came from under the costume tubes.

Sportacus jumped up and saw a torn pinstriped pant leg down to the spat of the shoe. "Robbie!" He yelled removing the debris. He found a moaning Robbie with some blood trailing down his head. After he freed him, he tore some of the cloth from one of the costumes and dabbed his head. "What happened?"

"You?" He looked up at Sportacus. He grabbed the cloth and hobbled away from him. "You're supposed to be the hero. Where were you?"

Sportacus was speechless. "Robbie, listen. I came back as soon as I could. You must know I would never leave if I knew of all this in the first place." He walked over to him. "Please let me help you." He took the seat part of his orange chair and placed it in front of Robbie. Reluctantly, he sat. He took the cloth from him and continued to clean the wound. "What happened?"

Robbie looked at him with a low grumble. "All I know is I was happily sleeping when there explosions and rumbling that woke me. I looked through my periscope and saw Elena laying a clear path of destruction."

Sportacus looked at Robbie. "Elena was?"

"Yes! I saw her take Stephanie. She did something to her. Paralyzed her I think. Then made her disappear. Then she went after poor Ziggy."

Sportacus listened, horrified, as he listened to Robbie tell his tale. "Ziggy?"

"Yes, then Elena saw me watching and the next thing I knew she was down here trashing everything in site. She threw me over there breaking my beautiful lair." He looked longingly at his now demolished home.

"Robbie, I need your help to find the kids."

"What?! Are you joking? You did see LazyTown didn't you? You did hear what I justbtold you, didn't you? You saw what she can do! Why is she doing this? And where were you?"

Sportacus looked uncomfortable. "It's not Elena. There is this..elf. She has taken her body. I think a portal opened up when Elena was brought here. It's been planning this for a while I think."

"Another elf? How many are there?"

"Now's not the time for that conversation. I need your help, Robbie, please."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"If we stick together you'll be safer with me than if you stay here and she comes back."

He made a face at Sportacus. "Fine! But if I die, I'm going to kill you." He felt an arm helping him up. He protested. "I can do it!" He stood up and the two of them left.

They got outside and Robbie looked around in disbelief. "She did this?"

"She did." He looked at it with a heavy heart. "I think it's trying to make its world a part of ours." Robbie turned and looked at him for more of an explanation. "It was trapped in a shadow of our world. It's been there ever since. It escaped and wants revenge. I just don't know how to stop it."

"What?! What do we do if we find her?"

"Her?"

"Elena."

"It's not really Elena. It's just using her." Sportacus pointed out.

"I hate to say this but, you might have to-"

"Robbie! We can't give up on her or any of them."

Robbie quickly looked past him. "Did you see something over there?" Robbie pointed.

"Come on." Sportacus led the way towards the forest and he saw something move on the ground. He signaled for Robbie to keep quiet as he looked for the movement. He saw a figure get up and stumble. It was walking like it was drunk.

"It's the kooky boy!"

Sportacus was there in a flash as Ziggy fell into his arms. "Ziggy!" He was so afraid. The youngest of the children, who he was supposed to protect, was injured in his arms. He started to cry. "Ziggy. Talk to me." He brushed his hair back.

"Sportacus? You're here." He said weakly. His throat was dry. "Told the others not to give up. But you didn't come. You let us down." He turned his head away.

His heart broke hearing Ziggy say that. "Ziggy." He didn't know what to say. He wasn't here. "Ziggy, I'm so sorry."

Ziggy wiggled free from Sportacus. He started walking, head bowed, in the direction of his house. "Just leave me alone."

Sportacus jumped in front of him. "Ziggy, I have to save the kids. Where are they? Please help me." He pleaded with watery eyes.

Ziggy just pointed further in the forest and continued towards his house. Sportacus watched him leave.

"We have to go." Robbie said.

Sportacus wiped his face with his hand then marched into the forest with Robbie following. The only plan he had was to rescue the children and Elena. He still was concerned about destroying the black elf. But he was sure of one thing. The pain of that was nothing compared to the pain of losing his friends.


	5. Chapter 5 Piece by Piece

Robbie and Sportacus walked in silence. Robbie had never seen Sportacus so dejected. It was not natural. But, he couldn't do anything to help him. He was compelled to do her bidding. And if he didn't, he'd die. He was supposed to make sure Sportacus stayed in the forest. He didn't know why.

The forest seemed to be longer than he remembered.

"The mayor is dead." Sportacus finally spoke.

Robbie stopped. "What?" He didn't say anything after that. He wasn't sure what this elf had planned. He didn't expect her to destroy his lair. Much less anyone.

If she was trying to break Sportacus this was one way to do it. And her using Elena as the means would do it even more. She said sacrifices needed to be made. He hated being used as a puppet. Why was he even here? Sportacus was going after her no matter what. Especially after what happened. "She's a girl." Sportacus stopped. He turned to face him, eyes red.

"Who?"

"The elf you're looking for." He waited for the ring to unleash its vengeance but, nothing happened.

"How do you know?"

"When she came to me she looked like Elena. But when I knew it wasn't her, she showed her true form." He looked at the ring again. Maybe she wanted him to tell Sportacus what really happened.

Sportacus looked at Robbie eyeing the ring after each sentence. He was beginning to understand Robbie's reluctance to share that information sooner. "How's your head?"

"I'll live."

"I think this is the most we've talked since we met." A small array of hope crossed his face.

"And now his usefulness ends." A familiar voice of Elena came from off to the left of them. They turned and there she was, sitting the length of the tree branch. She waved her hand and Robbie disappeared.

"Robbie! What did you do with him? Where are the children and Elena?"

"Oh, Sporty. So many questions."

"Elena is the only one allowed to call me that."

She hopped down from the tree. "But I did."

"You're not Elena." He was calm.

"Boy, boys are boring. Time to take off the training wheels and save your friends. But I doubt they'll want to see you. Especially after you abandoned them."

"I _didn't_ abandon them!" He was angry.

"Well, you were gone for a while." She made an innocent face. "While Elena pillaged the town, more time passed than you were aware of. I made sure of that."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"You heard the story, I'm sure. You and your precious elves. Welcome to MY hell, Sportacus!" With a sweep of her arm she vanished.

"Wait!" There was a sudden cold chill. How could he destroy her? He couldnt think straight. He was aware his energy was low. He hit his chest plate. "Apple." He said with a sullen voice. It popped up and into his hand. He pulled it closer to his mouth and it felt funny. Furry, in fact. There was a large spider in his hand. He screamed, throwing it to the ground.

He was surprised his crystal wasn't beeping. Then he remembered, it didn't work while Elena was affected by the nightmares. He didn't know why. It should've gone off a long time ago. He had to figure out how to stop this nightmare. He had to find everyone.

He started walking. There were cobwebs stringing across his path. He moved them aside pulling them off his hand when he heard a low growling. He slowly turned to see two menacing glowing eyes. He took a step back as it took one forward. He could see saliva drooling from its mouth. It was some kind of monster with massive paws. It's head was that of what looked like a some kind of wolf but it's head was wider.

It looked very hungry. And it looked liked it had found its dinner. It crouched down getting ready to pounce.

Sportacus turned and ran. He was not prepared for this. How could he fight something like this? He jumped up on to a branch of a tree and then to a higher one. The creature was below sniffing the air looking for its prey. Sportacus jumped to another tree making a noise that made the creature look up. The creature jumped up and Sportacus aimed his shooter at the creature making sure it connected with its legs. It looped around the front paws, tying them together.

He jumped down as the shooter did the same to its mouth and hind legs. When he knew he was safe he took a step closer to it. "I'm sorry. I know you are only doing what instinct tells you. I don't want to hurt you but, I must find my friends." He didn't know if it understood but he had to say it. He took off running. He had no idea where he was going but he kept running deeper in the forest. He heard a faint cry for help. He headed towards it.

"Please! Someone help!"

Sportacus listened. It sounded like Pixel. "Pixel? Where are you?"

"Sportacus?" He weakly replied.

"I'm here!" Why wasn't his crystal beeping?

"Up here."

He looked up and saw Pixel bound by webbing around his body in a large web of a very large spider. Sportacus looked all over to see the best way to get him down. Over to the far left he saw another figure. It looked like it was drained.

"Hurry! Before-it comes back. Hard-to breathe."

Sportacus aimed his arm and his shooter flew up and seared the webbing on one side then down the other, before returning to the slot on his armband. Pixel fell and Sportacus caught him. "Who is that?" Pointing to the other figure as he was freeing Pixel from his webbing.

"It doesn't matter. The spider..."

Sportacus looked horrified. "Who?"

"Stingy." He lowered his head, sniffing.

The webbing started to move. They looked up as a giant spider emerged, moving over them. It's huge black eyes focused on them. Sportacus scoped up Pixel and ran as fast as he could.

"You have to kill it!" Pixel yelled.

Sportacus looked around as the spider continued in their direction. He ran over to a tree in its path, jumped and pushed, knocking it over close to the spider. He did the same with two more trees. The spider backed up and disappeared from sight. "We have to go." He led Pixel away.

Sportacus was relieved he saved Pixel but he had a feeling he was going to find a point of view he might not like. There was something that still didn't add up. Between the story the elder told and what was going on here. There were pieces to the puzzle still missing.

"Are you going to kill her?"

Sportacus turned quickly. "Who?"

"Elena."

Sportacus was surprised at Pixel. "No! How can you even suggest such a thing?"

"She's evil. She did all this."

There was so much going on in Sportacus's head that was building up.

"What are you going to do?"

He stopped and turned to Pixel and took a deep breath. "Pixel, listen. It's not...there is this elf who wants revenge. She somehow made LazyTown into this shadow realm where she lives. It's not Elena. Only her body." He hoped. "I intend to stop her and save Elena, Stephanie, Robbie and Trixie."

"How?...You couldn't save the others." He said under his breath.

Every time someone mentioned that, it cut deeper and deeper. "Pixel," he turned to him but he was gone. "Pixel!" He looked all over. He was about to call out his name again when Pixel's head piece and goggles fell at his feet. He looked up and saw the spider had made its was back, just finishing the meal that was taken. "PIXEL!"

"No!" He cried. "No, please!" He could no longer hold it. This elf was playing a game he couldn't finish. He was hurting. He couldn't think. This pain was destroying him, piece by piece. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He cried out. Tears poured down from his eyes. He couldn't save his friends against this. He was failing as a hero. What could he do? He backed up against a tree trying to balance. The spider loomed over Sportacus. How could he continue knowing he couldn't save his friends, that they didn't believe in him. The pain was unbearable. He fell down and watched as the spider was now right above him. No way out. No where to run. For the first time in his life there wasn't a way. He couldn't believe it was going to end like this...


	6. Chapter 6 Total Loss

He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable when his crystal let off a dim glow and a very high pitch but berely audible sound. He looked up and saw the spider coil back and disappear. Relieved, he stood up and took a much needed breath. Then he headed deeper into the forest. Surprised as he was, he was thankful. There was untapped power in his crystal. Power he has yet to discover. But that was for another time. He could, for the moment, concentrate on his task. He had to find and save Robbie and Stephanie. He had no idea how she was going to react to him or the news about her uncle.

His world was upside down and he was losing all his friends. Emotionally he was a wreck. Was he fighting a hopeless cause? Should he just give up? He was in so much pain, his heart hurt. There was not a pain that could compare to what this felt like. He was not going to be the same person he was.

He had to save who he could and get rid of this elf. Still there was a connection that was not being made. A piece that didn't fit. Maybe his thoughts were too clouded because of what happened so far. And Elena. What was to happen there? This elf took her over for a reason. Then he stopped and remembered the conversation with his mother. She was shocked because Elena was made and not born.

He recalled something about Elven children. Before the child is born, the elder guardian blesses the child for a safe passage into the world, that none can magically harm it upon its journey to and in life. He sat down on an old stump. Was this why she could take Elena? She had no protection? Could he save her with his magic?

He hadn't really used any of his magic, save for the times he used his crystal. But, Elena was a part of him or at least a part of the crystal. The other question was, how was she taking over Elena?

Would it come to pass that he would have to... No! There had to be a way to save her. He shook his head of that thought. It would destroy him. The elder said he would destroy the black elf. His thoughts were all over the place. One thing at a time. He had to find his friends first.

He decided to try the same magic he'd used before, to find Elena. He placed his hand over his crystal and concentrated on finding Stephanie. He hoped it would work. He got a glimpse of something but lost it when he was pushed hard to the ground.

He rolled over and hit a large rock, hard. His vest tore up the side. He turned to look at his assailant but there was no one there. Then he was picked up and thrown backwards. He tumbled and rolled behind a tree. He hunched over in pain. Now he had an invisible enemy to fight? He heard foot steps. There was no way he could fight something he couldn't see. He could hear it closing in.

He tried to jump to a high up tree branch but he was too slow. Whatever it was, caught hold of his foot and swung him around, tossing him in a patch of mud. It was hard to move. He was very low on energy. He hit his chest plate. "Apple." He managed to grab it when the invisible beast pushed his face in the mud. It was trying to suffocate him. It was hard to breathe. Normally he could hold his breath longer than normal but not when his energy was as low as it was.

He mustered all the strength he had and pushed up as hard as he could. He got the apple in front of his face as he was pushed town again. Once down, he bit into the apple and a surge of energy ran through him. He pushed up so hard that the invisible enemy flew off. Sportacus got up fast and took another bite and was at full energy.

There was rustling as the invisible enemy made its way back to him. He felt two massive arms pin his arms to his sides and squeeze. His feet were slipping under the mud as he tried to push backward.

"Please stop this!" He managed to get his arms up and broke free. Spinning around he swept his enemy's foot knocking him down. He pinned it down but it vanished altogether. He got to his feet and he was mad. "I'm tired of these games! Come here now and tell me what you want!" Her laugh echoed all around.

Determined, he closed his eyes and searched the forest through his crystal. The images seemed hazy. Uncertain. The shift of realities was confusing it. He decided to try to concentrate on where the power was coming from instead. He opened his eyes and smiled. He knew were Stephanie and Robbie were.

Running through the forest was becoming difficult. There were obstacles all around. From mud and swamp to fire pits. He decided to try something else. He closed his eyes and entrusted his sight to his crystal. He didn't know how he knew to do it. The elder said there was even more power he has yet to discover. He could feel himself becoming one with it. He could also feel Elena. She was a part of it also but that part was weak and fading. He also felt anger, loneliness, hurt, and vengeance. Why would she feel that? Did she also feel he had abandoned her?

As he ran through the forest, words of his friends began to echo in his mind. 'Why weren't you here? Where were you? Just leave me alone.' And seeing his friends die before him. The pain was welling up. What would Elena say? And Stephanie? He stopped. Something wasn't right. Then he heard a scream. "Stephanie!" He bolted in that direction.

He came to a small clearing. Robbie was bound to a tree being held there by the branches of that tree and Stephanie the same but in front of her there was a creature with suckered tentacles about to have its dinner. He got to her just before it was about to touch her. He picked it up and through it fast and hard as he could, slamming it against a tree. It screeched and lay lifeless. He turned. "Stephanie! Are you hurt?" He asked as he freed her.

Her reaction was less than happy. She had tears streaming down her face. "Stephanie." He said gently wiping them away. "We're going to get out of here."

"And go back to what?"

'No.' He thought. 'Not you too, Stephanie.' He bent down to her. "We will make it through this. Everything..." He couldn't finish his sentence. "There is a way out."

"This is all your fault. People are dead because you weren't here." She bowed her head. "I wish you never came to LazyTown." She sat down knees drawn up and buried her head in them.

"Stephanie." He whispered then fell to his knees. Her words cut right through him. Her words echoed along with the others in his head over and over. His head fell and he cried. And it hurt so bad. He failed his as a hero and he failed as a friend. He failed himself.


	7. Chapter 7 Revelations

Robbie watched what was happening. He had never seen Sportacus anything less than happy. But here, now, he was broken-hearted. He couldn't even see any trace of the jumping blue elf. It was a mere shadow of what he was. Robbie didn't like what had happened. Losing his town, the hero he constantly tried to get rid of, the woman he grew fond of and the annoying brats that always woke him up. Even with all that had happened, this was their home. But the hero was not only broken-hearted, he was broken.

'Come on,' he thought. 'There has to be something. Think. Think!' "THINK!" He shouted. He looked embarrassed, but it got the sports elfs attention.

Sportacus looked at Robbie, sad and alone. He didn't know what else there was to think about.

"It's over Sporty." She said.

Sportacus looked at the evil that took over the woman he loved. But, it was too much. He didn't have anymore in him. He failed. He wasn't there... The words echoed in his mind again. He looked at Stephanie. "Stephanie I-"

"Don't talk to me." She cried. "Why did you leave? You could've stayed and protected us! Just go away."

Sportacus thought for a moment. Stephanie knew why he left. They all did. This was the connection he wasn't making. He was so upset, the one thing he didn't do was think. He looked at Stephanie and noticed the necklace around her neck matched the ring on Robbie's finger. He took a deep breath. He was beginnig to understand. He got to his feet and dried his eyes as relief set in. Things were starting to make sense. "You are really good."

Robbie watched him approach and stand in front of him. He saw the hero in his eyes again. Sportacus removed the ring from Robbie's finger then walked over to Stephanie.

"What do you mean, I'm good?" She looked worried.

He knelt down to Stephanie and removed the necklace. Then he smashed them both against the tree. Stephanie blinked and quickly looked around. "Sportacus?"

She ran to him and hugged him and he hugged her tight. His heart was filling back up. Hope was restoring. "Where am I?"

"I'll explain later." He looked at the figure of Elena.

"You made some mistakes and kept me on the edge. It's all smoke and mirrors. You see, everyone knew where I was going and that it was important that I go. Even Robbie knew and yet he asked where I was. Then he didn't call her Laney. He called her Elena.

I knew there was something wrong. I saw the ring and knew it had something to do with it. I'm even willing to bet everyone is still alive. And do you know why?" He looked at her and she had an angry face. That of a child who was being scolded.

"Because, you can't hurt them because they are human. You might be able to control them but you can't hurt them. Not without a crystal to balance your magic. And your magic isn't fully developed for some reason."

"Ahem. It'd be nice NOT to be tied to a tree." Robbie said giving his input. Sportacus went over and freed him and went back and faced his opponent.

"Fine." She said with gritted teeth. "You're right. I can't harm them. Because they are _human_."

He didn't like her tone.

"You either hand over your crystal or your precious Elena dies. She is an elf. I can kill her."

"What do you mean?"

She waved her hand and Elena appeared, tied on her back to a cement slab. Sportacus ran over to her.

"Elena." She was unconscious. There was a black crystal penetrating itself through her chest. He reached out to touch it and he got thrown back. He shook his head, and went back to her. Robbie and Stephanie followed. He touched her face. She was cold and pale. "What are you doing to her?"

"Stealing her life force. Once that crystal is gone, so is she. I will be able to walk in this world. But with your crystal, I'll have the power to exact vengeance on those who put me in the hell in which I've lived."

Vengeance. He thought. It wasn't only Elena he felt. It was her. The loneliness, anger and abandonment. She was doing to him what was done to her. He looked at Elena. He didn't know how much time she had so, he had to work fast. He looked at Stephanie and Robbie. "Stay with Elena." He was still emotionally drained but he had a job to do.

He walked over to her. "What's your name?"

"Svarta-"

"Your real name. Not the one they call you."

"What?" She was taken aback.

"What is your real name?" He asked gently.

She hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "Loquia."

"That's a beautiful name. I'll make you a deal, Loquia. You answer all of my questions and I'll give you my crystal."

"WHAT?!" Robbie yelled.

"Sportacus you can't!"

Sportacus ignored their protests he just kept looking at Loquia.

"Why?"

"Does it matter? No tricks. You just have to be honest and answer all my questions."

He had to be up to something. She looked at him suspiciously. "Fine!" She folded her arms.

"What do you want to know?"

"Since you will be telling me the truth, show me your true form. I want to talk to _you_."

She hesitated for a moment then changed. White hair and white eyes, and gray/black skin. "I suppose you have a comment." She said sarcastically.

"You are very beautiful." He wasn't lying. She was beautiful.

She scoffed. "Ask your questions"

"What happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm evil! Isn't that enough? Look at me! I'm different! I was born to destroy."

"We are all different. That doesn't make you evil. Why do you think that being different makes you evil?"

"Didn't you see what I did? Don't you think that makes me evil? I'm trying to destroy you! What more do you want?"

"Who told you you were evil?"

"My parents. Are you happy, now? Bringing up my pain!" She turned away from him.

"Why did your parents say you were evil and why did you take it out on the elves?"

"Why do you want to know?!"

"Because, the story I was told has gaps. And if I'm going to hand over my crystal, I want to know everything."

"What were you told?"

"Ah, ah. I ask the questions. Why did your parents tell you that?" He saw she was a bit resistant so he popped out his crystal and tossed it in his hand a couple of times.

She sighed hard. "I'm different!" He just waited. She knew he wanted more. "My parents lived in isolation because of me. They kept me because... I don't know why. But, they never treated me as their own."

Sportacus couldn't believe this of an Elven family. They took such high regard when it came to their children. They were so precious.

"I didn't realize how much they despised me until the day they were going to abandon me. They ignored me just enough. They fought every day. About me."

Sportacus's heart was breaking again, but for her. He kept listening.

"Then one night they were talking. I was hiding on the other side of the door. "She recalled.

"I don't want that thing any more!" Her mother exclaimed.

"And you think I do? We have to get rid of it. And we will. I've summoned Eturnu."

"No! It's too soon! This is too high a price!"

"This is the only way we can truly be free! We will get what we've always wanted. It will see to that."

"It! It! They didn't even have the decency to call me 'her'!" She was angry. "I decided I was just going to leave. I didn't know who this Eturnu was then but, I was not going to find out. They didn't want me. I didn't know why. I grabbed a knife and went to the back door to force open the lock when my father heard me. He-"

Tears began to form in her eyes as she was recalling the most terrifying event in her life. This was what he hoped would happen. Elena was a part of the crystal and she had part of Elena's life. Elena has so much emotion stirring within her that it was manifesting in Loquia as she was telling her story. He could feel feelings from her.

He had to make her understand, this was not her fault. He moved closer. He also noticed she was a few inches shorter now.

"He said something and came after me." She was looking off as she spoke. "I killed him. Then her. Then Eturnu burst in and shouted and a light came from his hands and the evil I was came out. The next thing I knew I was in a village killing the children." She brought her hands to her head. "They didn't deserve to live, to go through what I did. To endure the pain. But most of all the parents didn't deserve the children."

Stephanie wanted to go and help her but Robbie grabbed her arm and shook his head. He looked at Elena as the crystal buried itself deeper. He hoped whatever Sportacus was doing, he'd do it faster.

"Then your ancestor trapped me in this hell. Why didn't they just leave me to die?!" She cried. She saw Sportacus come closer. "No!" She held her arm out. "Stay away!"

"I want to help you. Please."

"Help me?! Now you want to help me?! I've answered all the questions I'm going to!"

Sportacus now noticed it wasn't that she was shorter but, younger. He moved closer so that he was a couple of feet from her.

"No!" She held him back. The closer he got the younger she became. "No!"

He took her hand an pulled her closer. She looked about seven. He took his crystal and held it between their hands. "We both need to find out the truth. And I'm not going to let anything harm you again." He closed his eyes and they disappeared.

Stephanie looked at Robbie. "Where did they go? What about Laney?" She whispered.

"Nothing is going to happen until this is done. He knows that. I guess we're going to see just how good Mr. Flippity Flip really is.


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth Shall Set You Free

Loquia, startled, was not in the forest. She jumped up and turned to Sportacus. They were in the house on the day she turned. "Why are we here? I don't wanna see this!"

"We're here because we have to know the truth. I don't think you're evil. But you are different. And sometimes we see things differently when we are young or things get clouded because bad things happen, and we forget."

The door flew open and she was being dragged inside by her father.

Sportacus looked at them. "They're not even elves." He whispered.

The father pulled her into a small back room and closed the door. Then he went back to his wife.

"How much longer are we going to keep this up? We've been hiding for years, taking care of that thing." She asked.

"Look, we've made it this far. We are so close. Just as soon as I find the cave of crystals, we can set her loose, grab as many as we can and have the power to do whatever we want. We know magic now. Think of what we can do with the infinite power of the crystals? I'm close to finding it. And they will have to kill her. All our problems will be solved."

Sportacus was appalled. Thievery? That's what this is about? They wanted the crystals? He looked at Loquia who was standing next to him with clinched fists. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bring me back! This is not fair!" She stamped her foot.

"We can go back any time. And if you really wanted to to go, we'd be gone by now. I know this may hurt seeing it but, you deserve to know the truth. You must've heard many things you didn't understand. And I'm right here. No one will hurt you. I promise."

The scene shifted. It was now daylight. He could see Loquia cautiously going up to her mother. "May I-"

"Get back in that room you freak of nature!"

The scene shifted over and over from her wanting food or to go outside or something to do and being scolded, belittled, told she didn't have friends because she was different.

It shifted again. The father came in. I've done it! I have the spells! Both of them."

"I'm so tired of this. I don't want that thing any more. You couldn't just leave her with her dying pointy ear'd mother. If you didn't listen to that stupid story, we could be stealing riches from kings. In fact if you hadn't played around with that stupid spell we could have been stealing riches from millionaires. But no! You had to accidentally bring us back to this time with that brat!"

"But those crystals will get us home and into any bank, vault or mansion we want! We will get home and go anywhere we want."

The scene shifted to the fateful day. When her father came after her he was reciting an incantation. She felt strange and when she saw him, she saw nothing but hatred.

Sportacus knew what was going to happen next. She looked away. He watched as she stabbed her father. She didn't know it was a non fatal wound.

Eturnu burst in with an incantation of his own. There was a light. What Loquia didn't see was the mother trying to subdue Eturnu who was blasted off by him. Loquia was in spell transition. She stood there in a trance like state.

Then the father cut Eturnu's arm. He pushed him back and tackled him to the floor, knocking the wind out of him. Using his blood, he cast out a word and they were in the Elven village. He knocked Eturnu back again and said one word to Loquia and she went into a life threatening rampage. She became a killing machine. She found and attacked as many children as she could and slaughtered them.

Loquia's face was buried in Sportacus's side, ears covered. He held her tight. He hated watching this himself but they both needed to know the truth.

His grandfather used a spell and opened the shadow realm. He fought with the father and was caught off guard when the mother stabbed him. The father yelled for her to get to the cave. Eturnu was weak and he was trying to get the father into the realm. His crystal was glowing red. He fell against a pillar, weak. There were cries from the elves who had witnessed their children being killed. They couldn't catch Loquia as she was too fast. She kept vanishing from one spot to another.

The father was about to deliver a killing blow to Eturnu when he heard his wife scream. He looked at Eturnu. "What did you do?

"The question is, what did you do?" Weak and sweaty he replied.

Loquia turned her head to look.

The father went to grab Eturnu's crystal when Loquia attacked him, slicing his leg ready for another attack. Eturnu started to recite a counter spell and she turned to face him. She was close to him when something fell and hit her head. She spun around and was thrown into the shadow realm. It closed but, not before the knife she threw made its way back.

But Sportacus saw it wasn't his grandfather, but her father who threw her in. Then he went after Eturnu but the knife she meant for him struck the father, killing him.

When the elders gathered he only told what he could. "Black elf. In shadows. Safe. Evil sp-." Was all he got out before he died.

"Evil spell. He didn't say safe he said save. " Sportacus finished. "He was trying to save you."

He got down on one knee and took Loquia in his arms and held her. His crystal showed him the rest of the story because it belonged to his grandfather. She cried in his arms. "It wasn't your fault." He said stroking her head.

* * *

><p>Robbie looked where Sportacus had vanished with Loquia. "I wish they'd get back." He looked at Elena. She was even more pale than before.<p>

"Laney. Can you hear us? We're here. Please wake up." Stephanie whispered.

Elena's eyes weakly opened. "Laney?" Robbie bent over.

"I feel horrible." The words came out slowly. "Can't-move. What-?" The crystal had almost disappeared into her chest.

Robbie told her the black elf was drawing on her life force. She felt weaker still. She closed her eyes and drew in what remaining strength she had left.

"Robbie." He went closer. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Chess, spending time with me. Letting me play in your lair." She let out a weak chuckle.

"Well, I'm not too sure about the last one," he smiled. "but you're welcome." Then he wondered why she was thanking him.

Sportacus and Loquia reappeared. Sportacus looked around. He saw Robbie and Stephanie talking to Elena. He ran over and took her hand.

"Stephanie?"

"I'm here." Her eyes were watery.

"Be happy. Keep singing. And dancing.

"No." Sportacus saw what she was doing. Saying her goodbyes. His eyes welled up. "No, no. You're not going to die. You can't." He put her hand to his cheek and began rubbing her arm. "No. Please. I've only just found you." Tears streamed down his face. Sportacus just shook his head. He couldn't lose her. Not like this. Not now. "I love you. I love you, so much."

"I love you too." She said weakly.

"Please. Please don't leave me."

Robbie began to tear up.

Stephanie was in shock. This couldn't be happening.

Elena looked at Sportacus. "Sporty, you won't be sad forever." She trailed off and closed her eyes as the crystal disappeared into her chest.

"Yes, I will." He whispered. He placed her arm down. He buried his head in her chest and cried.


	9. Chapter 9 Let Sorrow Have Its Day

I hope you are enjoying my stories. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. And thanks for those of you who have reviewed. Any comments appreciated.

* * *

><p>The darkness dissipated and everything was was back to normal. The trees were green, the cobwebs vanished, the sun was shining, bringing in the dawn of a new day. It was like it was before. Almost.<p>

Sportacus could feel the sun breaking through the trees, warming his back as he hugged Elena's lifeless body. No one was really sure how much time had passed. He gently laid her back down and bowed his head.

Stephanie wiped her eyes and walked over to Sportacus and hugged him. He knelt down and hugged her tight. He felt like there was a hole in his heart. He rubbed her back, comforting her, as she cried. After a few moments, he looked up and saw Robbie was no longer there.

Loquia, who had moved to the opposite side, curiously looked at Eleana. She put her hand over Elena's. It was cold. Her eyes began to water. She never really knew this woman yet she was sad. It was a feeling that was growing inside her. As if she knew this person all her life and was suddenly gone.

She started to cry and sank to her knees. "What's happening?" It was like the floodgates were now open and she couldn't stop. "Pain! It hurts."

Sportacus lifted his head and looked around. He heard her on the other side of the dais. He walked over and saw her on the ground, arms crossed over her chest. He went next to her and pulled her in his arms.

"Shh." He held her, stroking her head.

"I feel so much pain!" She cried. "Why?"

"Elena's feelings ran very high and very strong. Some must've passed to you. I'm here for you." He said, still crying himself.

Stephanie watched, confused, as to why Sportacus was comforting someone who killed their friend. She noticed it wasn't a woman but a child now.

Loquia looked up at Sportacus. How can he be comforting to her after what she had done? After what she did? She knew how much hurt she'd caused and she was feeling it. She hated what happened, what she did. She pulled away screaming she was a monster, yelling things that she thought would make him hate her. She tried to run but he wouldn't let her. He pulled her in until she no longer could resist. He could feel her pain on top of his own. She finally gave in and curled up in Sportacus's arms. Stephanie sat down next them and placed an arm around her. She didn't know what happened but she trusted Sportacus.

* * *

><p>Robbie got to his lair and there was no damage. It was as it always was. He folded his arms. "Humph. More smoke and mirrors." He went to his work bench and turned on his robodog. The dog came to life and looked around.<p>

"It's easy for you. Just flip a switch and you're alive."

He started to pace while he talked to his dog. "This is exactly WHY I don't want friends. I'm better off alone!" His dog followed his movements as he walked back and fourth.

"In the end they always leave, run off or-." He couldn't finish. Instead, he threw his arms up. "How-why did I ever let her in? Even that Sportaflop! Well, NO MORE!" He declared. "I'm going to stay down here FOREVER!"

Robodog just turned his head to the side. "Just you and me, poochie. We don't need anyone else. No one!" He walked around his workbench and pushed everything to the floor, letting out a scream. "No more clever gadgets!" He threw several across the room. "No more spying on kids!" He took a hammer to his periscope until he was satisfied there was no more to be seen.

"No more dolls!" He threw the Sportacus, Stephanie and Robbie dolls across the room. "No more machines!" He started to tear off the doors to the microwave looking machines when the first one he opened there was another doll he made that he forgot about. He slowly picked up the Elena doll and looked at it. He smiled for a moment then a mean look spread across his face. He raised his hand to threw it, but on his chair. Then he picked up a sledge hammer and went for the tubes. "And NO MORE COSTUMES!" He raised the sledge hammer and was about to swing when-.

"You don't really want to do that, do you? You know how much I love your costumes."

He spun on his heel and there was Elena, in her warrior outfit with her hands on her hips. "Well?"

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He brought his arm down and looked at Elena. "But, but, but, you're..." He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to believe it.

She walked up to him. "I know you're hurting, but please don't lock yourself away." She touched his face. "I'll _always_ be here."

"But you won't be _here_."

"Robbie, no matter what happens I will always care for you. You will always be special to me and carry a special place in my heart. But if you shut yourself out... I know, in your own way, you care for everyone here. Whether you show it or not. Let sorrow have its day. And when it's done, life will go on."

"Why are you here?" He turned away hiding the tears that wanted to fall. "How are you here?"

"You wanted me here. I'm here for you."

Was he hallucinating or was she her spirit? "But you're going to leave."

"Not if you don't want me to."

He felt her hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes as a tear fell. She turned him around to face her and put her hand on his face. He could feel it but it felt different.

"I'm here as long as you need me." She pressed her lips against his. Then he wrapped his arms around her and cried.


	10. Chapter 10 Then There Was Light

Sportacus was lightly stroking Loquia's head, resting in his lap. "I think it's time we left." He gently lifted Loquia.

Loquia was numb. They all were. "Where are we going?" She stood up with Sportacus's help.

He flipped back part of his arm band. "Airship, lock onto my signal." He said with a voice so somber.

"Sportacus, can I have your crystal now?" Loquia asked.

He looked at her. He did tell heR he would give it to her, but after this, he didn't think she'd ask. He hesitated but he did promise her. And he wanted her to trust him. Something told him it would be alright. He hit the casing it was guarded by and he took it and handed it to her. "It's precious. Keep it safe."

"I'm so sorry." She looked down.

"I know."

"I wish...I wish I could give her my life. I don't deserve to live."

Sportacus knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "Don't ever say that again. You do deserve to live. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't a choice you made. I know you feel bad about what happened and it will take time to heal. We all need to help each other. But whether you believe it, you are very special."

Sportacus was still hurting beyond belief, but he couldn't let her think she was not deserving. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. But you are not any of those things those people said you were. I don't want you to think that way. Ok?"

She nodded.

Things were changing so fast. Telling everyone that Elena was no longer with them was going to be the hardest thing ever. Next to saying goodbye to her.

He looked at Stephanie. He still had to be a hero. For her and all of them.

Loquia gazed into the crystal. It was so pretty the way it sparkled as if there were tiny stars inside it. She didn't know what she should do. So, she did the first thing that came to her mind. She went over to Elena's body.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Sportacus and Stephanie watched her.

"And I wish you weren't dead. I wish I knew what to do. I don't have anything, but this crystal Sportacus gave me. You can have it, because you're special like it is." She closed it in her hand.

Sportacus walked over and put his hand over both of theirs. "Thank you."

With that, crystal began to glow brighter than it ever had. It encompassed Elena's body. Her body arched and her chest rose up as the black crystal was being forced out.

"What's happening?" Stephanie's jaw dropped.

"I don't know."

Soon, it was all the way out hovering above Elena. Sportacus grabbed it and smashed it. Loquia's head arched back fast and her mouth opened and what looked like an aqua colored vapor escaped. It immediately went back in Elena. The color once again returned to her body. Sportacus's crystal floated out of Elena's hand and back to its encasement. Sportacus stood in disbelief. He felt her face. It was warm. He felt for a pulse. He felt a heartbeat.

"She alive!" He smiled. He caught Loquia as she was about to hit the ground. She was dizzy. "Are you alright?" He felt her head.

She nodded. "What happened?"

"It seems the crystal of innocence plays a part in all your destinies, Íþróttaálfurinn."

Everyone turned, startled at the newcomer.

"Elder Matrik!"

"The veil was lifted allowing me to travel here. You have been busy." He looked at Elena who was unconscious. "So, this is the lovely Elena." He approached her and placed a hand on her head and closed his eyes. "Quite the adventure she's had."

He saw there was another figure hiding behind Sportacus holding his hand. "Would you care to explain?"

Sportacus could tell by the look on the elders face, he knew who was behind him.

Sportacus stepped forward. "I think there is something you should see."

The elder placed his hand on Sportacus's forehead and closed his eyes. He saw everything Sportacus had seen. He took a deep breath. "The crystal chose your family line for a reason, and it chose well. May I see the child?"

Sportacus guided her from behind him. "It's alright." She didn't let go of his hand and stayed close to him.

The elder slowly placed a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. "So, you destroyed the black elf after all." He smiled. "And now we have Loquia." He looked back at Elena. "It seems all your destinies are joined. You're going to be a busy fellow Íþróttaálfurinn."

The airship made its way above. The elder glanced up at it. "Your sister is right. It does block the sun." Sportacus laughed. "I'll expect to see you very soon. But now we have the question as to what happens to you." He looked at Loquia.

She held tight onto Sportacus's hand. The elder looked at Sportacus. "She can stay with here, with us, if it's ok."

"For the moment that may be best. At least until I inform our people. Give them time to adjust. You have done well, Íþróttaálfurinn." The elder walked away and vanished.

Stephanie just blinked her eyes.

"We have a lot to talk about, but for now let's keep this between us. I don't think anyone will know or remember anything. He leaned over and kissed Elena's lips. He went to pick her up when she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Sporty?"

"Hey there." He smiled warmly.

Stephanie stood next to Loquia.

Both their eyes began to water. He pulled her up and held her tight. "I love you." He whispered. "Stay with me forever."

"Forever and always."

He pulled back and looked her in her eyes. "Marry me."

She looked at him. "Mar-"

"I don't ever want us to be apart."

"Yes, I will. I love you." Sportacus pulled her in and kissed her.

Loquia tilted her head a bit. "...kinda yucky." She shyly whispered to Stephanie.

"And they all lived happily ever after." She whispered back.

Sportacus stopped kissing Elena and smiled. "You know I have slightly above average hearing." He chuckled. "Let's go home."

He picked Elena up and they headed for the path to a clearing to the airship. "Um, who's the little girl?"

"Oh, she's ours." He smiled.

"Wha-How long was I out?"

"Too long." He kissed her again. "I'll explain everything later. When you're feeling up to it, I'm going to pick you up and swing you around in circles, and show you just how happy I really am." He winked at her.

The rest of the way back Sportacus told the most corniest jokes. Elena told bad puns and took off his cap.

Loquia observed Sportacus and Elena. She still felt guilty about what happened, but the love emitting from them was stronger. And it made her feel good. Even though they were a little weird.


	11. Chapter 11 I'm Back

The final chapter. It's a short one. I still have more adventures to write. I'd love to hear what you thought. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Robbie was in his lair sleeping in his fluffy orange chair when-<p>

BANG

THUNK

BAM

Followed by ouch! Landing at his feet, he looked down and saw Elena.

"Are you alright!" Sportacus shouted down through hatch.

"Yes!" They were on their way back when Elena thought she should tell Robbie she was fine, as soon as possible. Sportacus thought she should rest as she was still not that steady not her feet yet, but she insisted. He reluctantly agreed.

"Sorry," she said slowly getting to her feet. "I got a little dizzy when I climbed in the hatch, and fell in." She rubbed her chest which still felt uncomfortable. She looked around and saw some of Robbie's things thrown around. She looked back at Robbie. "Hi?"

He just looked at her.

"Ah, we were worried about you...Robbie? Are you ok?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "I had to let you know, I'm alive." He still just looked at her. "I'm real."

He stood up from his chair and looked down at her, as she was about a foot shorter than he. He put his hands on her arms.

"Robbie?"

He moved in close and kissed her lips. After a few moments he heard a familiar voice.

"I guess you do love me after all."

Robbie's eyes opened and glanced sideways and there was Elena. He pulled back and looked at the woman he was kissing. Elena? She really _was_ alive? He really kissed her?

"It's ok." The other Elena said. "I'll always be here if you need me." Then she faded away.

Elena blinked, eyebrows furrowed. That was strange, even for Robbie. And a litte uncomfortable for her. "Can you say something? Please?"

He cleared his throat. "Welcome back." And he sat back down in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Um...ok. I guess we can talk later. We _should_ talk later." She felt it better to talk about her marrying Sportacus later. She shook her head,confused, and left.

Robbie, reclined his chair, smiled and went to sleep.


End file.
